Festival Of Dreams
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Rin has always loved going to the "Festival Of Dreams" since she was a young child and now she gets to share the experience with Sesshomaru. But at this year's festival, she may run into a few problems.


**Title:** Festival Of Dreams

**Summary:** Rin has always loved going to the "Festival Of Dreams" since she was a young child and now she gets to share the experience with Sesshomaru. But at this year's festival, she may run into a few problems.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor do I make a profit from writing this fanfic. The only payment I recieve is from my part time job, sadly.

* * *

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered touching his mates cheek as she lay in his arms. Her hands rested on her rounding stomach and her big brown eyes looked up at him.

"Yes my love," Rin whispered as she stroked her stomach. Snuggling deeper into the crease of his arm she made herself a little more comfortable.

"It is almost time for the Festival Of Dreams," Sesshomaru said looking down at her, "do you still intend to go?" Rin nodded, her eyes half lidded and still rubbing her stomach.

* * *

The day of the festival, Rin woke and glanced over her shoulder at her still sleeping mate. She smiled then carefully rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she stepped in and let the water run down her body.

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of running water. Sitting up, he looked toward the bathroom door and smiled as he thought about his wife. In less than 3 months he would become a father.

"_Father_," he thought to himself, his pride growing larger by the second.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his wife re-enter the room. Glancing over her way, a smile spread across his face.

"Good morning love," she cooed as she hugged the towel around her body.

"Good morning," he purred.

Rin began to dress herself in a silk white kimono. Tying her blood red obi above her stomach she then pulled her hair into a ponytail. She felt the presense of Sesshomaru standing beside her. Looking over at him, she smiled.

* * *

Rin walked through the festival picking different foods from the booths smiling as she watched Sesshomaru walking ahead of her. As she continued on, she heard some muttering behind her. Turning to look, she saw a pair of youkai standing there glancing at her occasionally.

"That's the one," one of the women said.

"She's pregnant with his child," the other said.

"That's another hanyou that's plaguing this earth," the first said, "She's such a disgrace to human kind and he's a disgrace to the youkai. He doesn't deserve the title taiyoukai."

"Especially since he mated a ningen," the second said as they both shot Rin deadly glances.

Rin whimpered, her lips trimbling as she fought off the tears that threatened to show.

"_How can they say such things_," Rin thought as she tried to turn her attention from the youkai women that were still talking behind her.

Sighing, she continued her way through the festival, watching as bright colours passed her and the delicious smells of the different types of curry wafted through the air. Her hand rested on her stomach and she continued to walk through the crowds, careful not to get hit.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked back at the two youkai women pissed off. Making his way over to them, he stood there, arms folded over his chest as he stared them down. Both the women tensed under his gaze as they stared up at the tall former taiyoukai.

"Would you remind repeating what you said," Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow.

Terror washed over the womens faces before one muttered, "It was nothing."

"Hmph." And with that, Sesshomaru turned and disappeared.

* * *

Making his way through the crowds, Sesshomaru located Rin through the numerous people. Finally finding her standing by a cart of colourful kimonos. Watching her silently for a few seconds, a smile spread across his face.

"Rin," he called gaining her attention.

When she looked at him she smiled brightly, happy to see him.

"Come," he said as he reached out to her.

She took his hand and they began to walk away. Walking through the festival, Rin's feet gradually began to get tired. Sesshomaru noticed her discomfort and stopped. Taking her into his arms bridal style, they continued through the festival, picking out more foods and brightly colored kimonos for Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Officially finished! This one-shot was dedicated to icegirljenni. Hope you all enjoyed it loves.


End file.
